I Wanna Be Famous
by Infectedby1D
Summary: This is the all about and story. It's gonna rule! I will change the title once I get one from u fab readers! Plzz send me one! And if u have any ideas for Senior year, tell me plzzz! Rated T for actual story which will be on this...thing, too.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! Ok, I'm writing an authors note, a few stories u should check out, and the sequel to Senior Year.

Stories to check out: )PS. These r all Victorious!

Waiting For Day by Robandie Foreves-Cabbie

Upstaged OC Story by Robandie Foreves

Always Jeck by Marie S Zachary

Anything and Everything by Makato Mai

Bade! By Jberendsen

Midnight Lullabies by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued-Bade

Sequel to Senior Year:

KK, I need a title for the sequel to Senior Year. If u have an idea for a title, PM one to me or put it in a review. I check both more than twice a day.

It'll be about everyone's lives after Hollywood Arts. Once u read the end of Senior Year, it'll make sense. I'm gonna start writing it now and just wait to publish it. I might cut the chapters down to forty for the end.

Thanx a bunch 4 reading!


	2. Prolog

Prolog

_She had the perfect life. No work done on her body, no tattoos or piercings, no pain or suffering, no abuse, never got her heart broken. Some who envied called her beautiful, so who were jealous called her Little Miss Perfect, some who hated her called her Vega. But even Little Miss Perfect had her downers. She had a diva sister. Her sister didn't give a damn about her. In fact, there was a person Trina Vega envied more than her baby sister. She had dated one of the cutest guys at school. _

_He had the worst life. Being a nerd all through his life really put a damper on things in the future. Carrying around a puppet hurt even more. Now, his life is ok. It's a good life. He has money in his pocket, a beautiful fiancé, a great job. His life was bad, but now, he wouldn't want it any other way._

_She had problems. She was mentally ill. She was short, bright, red hair. She had a few boyfriends. One different from the other. She was still lovable. She was still short and petite. Now, she's a singer, but she almost didn't make it. In fact, her life was in danger. Being famous has it's perks. But people get jealous. They want the life. She wanted life. She still hasn't found the love of her life. People told her she never would. But one day, Katarina Valentine will prove those people wrong._

_She had a life. Not "the" life, but a life. She was an actress in movies and plays. She was happily married, pregnant. Whatever she wanted, she got. No one knew that Jade West would ever get married. Especially to her first love. She didn't think it would happen. Even after high school. After break-ups and arguments. _

_There are more of them, but the very few made it. They are about to start…..A New Beginning. _


	3. Authors Note

**Hello! This is an authors note!**

**It's saying why I haven't been updating. Well, I haven't been updating because I just started middle school and I've been skool most of the time. Sorry, I'll be updating a lot more now.**

**Stories to check out:**

**Waiting For Day by Robandie Foreves**

**Not Such A Stage Fight by coolgirl77**

**Say You Love Me by Victoriousrox**

**Upstaged by Robandie Foreves**

**Midnight Lullabies by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued**

**This Isn't Happening by FOBsession-DL-Freak**

**Forever and Always by High On Fun**

**LOVE ASHLEY!**


	4. I'll Miss You

**First chap of sequel. I messed up the other one and posted the same chap, so this is the real first chap. **** It will probably contain some words inappropriate for most people, but who cares? Enjoy lol**

Ashley's POV:

I clicked the "next" button on my online test. I've been taking online college. It's not just any college. It's a special online college for singers. It's not so fun anymore. My stomach's been slowly murdering me. It really hurts! I don't think it's my "special friend", though. I can't be…you know…..pregnant.

I haven't been sexually active in a long time. I'm only twenty-five! Even though, I'm on an online college, I do live with this girl named, Catherine Dale. She's a strawberry blonde, about 5'5. I love hanging out with her, but she goes to regular college from seven in the morning to four in the afternoon. That's like nine hours alone.

It's quiet here in the apartment most of the time.

I clicked another button and finished my online school for the day. I sighed and got up out of the computer chair. I lie down on my bed to get some rest or take a nap. Recently, I've been thinking about my years at Hollywood Arts. I broke up with Kendall briefly after graduation. It took a while to get over, but I did and enrolled for online college.

Normandie's POV:

I awoke in bed from the great nights sleep I got from sleeping beside my fiancé, Robbie Shapiro. "Mandie, you awake?" Robbie asked, groggily, tapping my shoulder. "Yeah. Good morning." I leaned over and kissed Robbie. "What does my little blonde ray of sunshine wanna do today?" Robbie asked. "I'm tired, but I have to go down to the office today. We're working on getting some new people for the hotline."

See, I own an organization for kids/people who get abused because I was abused as a child. "Oh, ok. I have to get ready for Vegas. I'm gonna miss you a lot, Norm. Are you sure you can't come?" Robbie actually became a ventriloquist with Rex! He's going for his first out-of-state show in a few days. I'm really nervous about being home alone. Why don't you just go with Robbie, Norm? Well, I have work, too. Trust me, I would so go if I could, but I'm busy. "Yes. I'll miss you, too. Go start packing."

Robbie'll be gone for two weeks. Anything can happen in two weeks! No, I'm just overreacting. Robbie wouldn't go anywhere if he thought something bad would happen to me, right? Yep, he wouldn't go. But his work might be more important than me. I mean, we've been together for over five years! "Mandie, you ok?" "Yeah. Never been better."

I still keep in touch with a few of my friends from high school. Cat, Cherry, Beck, and Jade. Beck and Jade are married, Cat's still single, but a famous singer, and Cherry sings with Cat.

_**That's it! Ur probably like, OMG what r u high? U haven't updated in forever and u give us this shit? Well, I'm sick and need ideas! I have a little of the next chapter planned, but I need more ideas for more updates! Luv, BeckXAshley. **_


	5. Reunion PT I

**Hi, I'm here with another chap. This one will be longer and involve more OC's. Damn, If ur OC hasn't been used for either Senior Year or I Wanna Be Famous yet, chill! I'll do some more! Jeez. Don't go hatin' on me. lol. I'm gonna fit as many in as I can. It's a lot to keep up with. I have a life, too! Anyway, enjoy! And OH I have to respond to a couple of reviews:**

**SallyRide19- You're OC is most likely to be in this story. Just be patient **

**Pinkbull115- Annabelle will be in this and she will be living with her sister (Trina).**

**BellaRosa17- Yes! Andre and Belle will be in this because their a super oober cute couple. : )**

**Rosalie Carlisle Cullen- There will be Bade that is promised bc I ship Bade, too! : )**

**This is a response to a review from Senior Year:**

**artemisowl- Yes! I AM a fan of Evanescence! They rock! I'm going 2 see them soon. Amy is so pretty! I love "What You Want". **

Annabelle's POV:

I woke up to the sunshine of LA, California. I'm an actress now. I became famous after starring in a movie with Penelope Cruz, which is weird because we look just like each other. A lot of people who wrote magazines wrote articles about us being secret sisters…..we're not. I live with Trina, my "sister" ever since high school. After Hollywood Arts graduation, Trina and I auditioned for the same part, but neither of us got it.

Eventually, we got a role and started acting a lot more.

I've kept in touch with Tori and Beck. Me and Beck got over everything that happened in high school and now we maintain a healthy friendship. I heard from Tori that there's actually gonna be a Hollywood Arts reunion soon. I wonder who's gonna go. Maybe Jade'll go. I didn't even say goodbye to her on the day of graduation.

Trina's POV:

I was on my way to visiting my real sister, Tori. She ended up having a son, but she doesn't know who the dad is. His name is David and she's actually a great single mom. God bless her. I help her a lot when I'm not working. He loves Aunt Trina. He can't say Trina, so he just says Aunt Treen. He's very cute, and nine months old. He has brown eyes and brown hair like Tori, but he has very tan skin.

I arrived at Tori's house and walked up to her door. I rang the doorbell and in no time, Tori came to the door with David in her arms. His face immediately lit up at the sight of his aunt. "Hi, baby." I greeted. "Hey, Treen." Tori said. She set David down on the ground so she could hug me. "Hey sis, how's this little man?" "He's great and….um…I think…he's gonna have a little brother or sister."

What?

How can she be pregnant again? If she didn't even know who the father of her first child was, then how is she gonna go on with two kids not knowing the fathers? "Tori, there's no way you're pregnant again." I saw her swallow. "I think I am." "How, Tor?" "Well, I left David with his babysitter last week and I went out and I met a guy and I think I got drunk."

I didn't even know my baby sis drank.

"Tori, when did you start drinking?"

"A little while after David was born. I was stressed and I decided to try it and I actually LOVED it."

"This is not good."

"You think I don't know that. What am I gonna do?"

"Well, you could leave David with me and Annabelle if you need to go to the doctors or something. But other than that, I can't help you." "Thanks. Tonight isn't about my problems. Let's just enjoy some sisterly time together, ok?"  
>"Please." <p>

"How's work going?" Tori asked, sitting on her couch beside me. "Good. I'm off for a while now cause I just finished that play. Have you done anything?" "Yep. I worked on a movie for a while, but now, I'm way too stressed out. But I'm trying."

Ashley's POV:

Oh, my God. I just found out that the Hollywood Arts reunion is next week. Should I go? No, I shouldn't go, right? It's just a bad idea cause I might see Kendall and maybe Jade. I don't need to see Kendall after all that's happened. I can't go because I might be pregnant. Damn, life is so complicated. "Ash, I'm home." Catherine said, walking through the door. "Hey, Catherine. How was school?"

Not that I really cared. The pain in my stomach was doubling me over. I was just trying to make conversation, and Catherine not worry. "It was great! I'm going out with one of my-….Ash, you ok?" I sighed. "To be honest, no." "What's wrong with you?" "I think I'm pregnant."

"Who's the daddy?" Catherine chuckled. Is this funny to her? Does she think this is some kind of cruel joke? "Good question. I haven't done anything since-"

That night came back to me. "What? Since when?" "High school. It was the day of graduation. Kendall was gonna leave, but he didn't and then….damn!" "First, who's Kendall?" "Old boyfriend." "Ok, second, what'd you do?" "You know…the dirties." "Ok, sorry to break it to ya, Ash, but no one says 'the dirties'." "Catherine, you know what I mean. I took birth control and everything that night. How can I be pregnant?" "Wait, did you ever forget to take your pills?" "Yeah, a week in August." "You might be pregnant. I guess you should go see a doctor. That's what I would do." "I guess I'll go tomorrow."

Jade's POV:

So this Hollywood Arts reunion is coming up. I wonder who's going. Maybe Ashley's going. Man, I haven't seen her in years. But I have been talking to Belle, Andre, and Kendall. Belle and Andre are still together, and Kendall's still single. He told me he never got with any other girls when he broke up with Ashley. I can see why.

I guess Beck can't go the reunion with me because he's in NY doing a movie. I'm home, raising our daughter, Andrea. You pronounce it On-dray-uh. Beck said that our first child needed to be named after his best friend (Andre). I guess I'll have to get him to come home early. I'm not going to a reunion alone, with a baby, saying Beck's just working. That's pathetic. I wonder what happened to Ashley.


	6. Reunion PT II

**Hi! It's Saturday here on Earth, so I'm writing a new chap while I have time! Enjoy! They'll be a few more OC's in here, so look out for urs! **** Ps; Has anyone else realized that on Prom Wrecker Tori and Jade had the same exact dress on except Tori's was pink and Jade's was like turquoise. **

Ashley's POV:

Turns out, I'm not pregnant after all. It's such a relief because the reunion is today! Catherine can't go cause she has school, but I think everyone from Hollywood Arts is going! Like Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre, Belle, Normandie, Nelly, Cherry, maybe Kendall, too. He probably isn't going. We're both still single, as far as I know. I'm actually afraid of going to this thing. But I have to. It's better for everyone to know I'm still alive. Like they care anyway.

I stood in my living room, in a black, sleeveless dress, making sure everything was good for when Catherine comes home. I grabbed my pocketbook, and my keys, then walked out the door. I locked up, and made my way to the elevator.

This reunion could end up good, but then it could end up like high school! I don't have time for that kind of drama anymore. I never did.

I stepped outside, and waited for the bus to come. Yeah, I have to take a bus. Woo! There was a young girl there. She looked about sixteen. Her brown hair hung over her shoulders. She had pale skin. I went to sit beside her. "Hi." I said. "Hi." She said, with a wide smile. "I'm Ashley." "I'm Stacy."

Somehow, I recognized her from somewhere. "Have we ever met?" "I don't think so. I used to live in apartment 6d, but I moved out when I started getting beat up by my boyfriend." "Oh, I'm sorry. Where are your parents?" Stacy scoffed. "You tell me. I haven't known who my parents were since I was born. I live in a foster home, now." "That's horrible." "Not really. It's free, they give you food, clothes, and a bed. I share a room with my best friend, Trinity." "Well, at least someone's there with you." "Yeah. I just wish things went a lot better, you know?"

"Actually, yes. When I was younger, my dad would beat me up. Then I got a really great boyfriend, Kendall. He treated me great, but we broke up years ago." "Have you been with anyone else since the break-up?" "Nope."

Just then, the bus pulled up for me. "You going, too?" I asked, offering Stacy my hand to help her up. She grinned, and stood up, following me onto the bus.

Next stop, Hollywood Arts high school.

Tori's POV:

I had to leave David home with his babysitter, Emily, so I could come to the reunion. Trina was driving us. A short, pink, dress hugged my body, while Trina dressed in a sparkly, dark blue dress. "Hey, Treen?" "Yeah?" "Do you think David'll ask who his dad is when he gets older?" "Tor, of course, but you'll have to tell him what happened." "I don't think I have the guts to do that." "You have to. Just remember that it's for the best."

Trina pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Only a few other cars were parked. I guess only because it's still pretty early. I made sure my hair and makeup was perfect before getting out of Trina's blue convertible.

We walked into our old school, classily. The whole hall was decorated and there was a banner up that said Class Of 2011. New decorations were on the lockers. I thought back to the day when I first came to Hollywood Arts and decorated _my _locker. "Hey, Tori." I turned around, and saw Beck! Oh, my God. He's still hot. I swear, he's never gonna get ugly. I grinned, widely. "Hi, Beck." Jade was behind him, keeping her act of avoiding me. Her arms crossed over her chest, looking around, not making any eye contact with me. "Hi, Jade." Beck acknowledged for her to come talk to me. "Hey, Vega. Nice seeing you, bye!" "You're staying with me." Jade rolled her eyes, as Beck lured her back by the waist. His arm remained around her until he knew she wouldn't leave.

She had a short, black dress on, but no more streaks. I guess she grew out of it.

The door opened again, and in came Ashley. She and Jade were such great friends in school, from what I remember. "Hey, Ashley." I called. "Hi, Tori. Trina." "Look, it's Jade and Beck." "Hey, stranger." Ashley said to Jade. Jade actually smiled, after that. "Hey, Ash." Ashley and Jade hugged and then walked off together, talking. "I don't know how they do that." Beck said. Trina walked off to go find Annabelle and some other friends, while me and Beck had some time to talk.

Jade's POV:

It's nice to meet up with someone I actually _like_. "So how's life been?" Ashley asked. "Crazy." I said. "Me and Beck had a daughter named Andrea. She's so cute. What about you?" "Well, I _thought_ I was pregnant, but it was just some mysterious stomach pain. Plus, it just didn't make sense." "Speaking of that, you know Kendall hasn't had a girlfriend since you two broke up?": "Wait. What?"


End file.
